TOCA Race Driver 3
February 24 2006 |genre=Sports |modes=Single player, Multiplayer, online multiplayer |ratings=ESRB: E (Everyone) PEGI: 12+ Contains Bad Language and violence| |platforms=PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation Portable, Xbox, PC |media= |requirements= |input= }} TOCA Race Driver 3 also known as DTM Race Driver 3 is the third title of TOCA Racing game|racing video game series, developed and published by Codemasters. TOCA Race Driver 3 was released in the United Kingdom|UK and North America on February 24 2006. The game features several fully licenced championships, including the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters|DTM series and V8 Supercar championship. It includes 120 Championships and about 35 Types of Racing through the Championships in World Tour, Pro Career and Free Race. Also it has Bonus Championships in different disciplines. They take place in UK, Germany and many more of the track's places. They can be unlocked by winning cups in Pro Career Normal or Hard and Set a Fast Lap Time Record on a Course in one of the Championships in The Game. The most recent TOCA game was released in February 2006, and continued to expand on the types of motorsport available. Open wheel, GT, Oval racing, Rallying and Offroad racing were all featured, and can be raced in either a detailed Pro Career mode or an open-ended World Tour. Up to 12 players are supported via Xbox Live and the PlayStation 2 version supports up to 8 on-line. This series is the only current racing simulator that allows PlayStation players to race on-line. It received good reviews, frequently being compared favourably to Gran Turismo 4 and Forza Motorsport, in the aspects of cars on track, damage and AI. The game has many real-life competitions, like British GT, DTM, IRL and have vintage races, some old GT and rally cars. One of the features is the possibility of driving F1 cars, like the '05 Williams. Overview The game's single player mode is split into 2 different modes, "World Tour" and "Pro-Career". "World Tour" is where the player progresses through 32 tiers of different disciplines, the player is coached by a man called "Rick" via the game's cut-scenes (the cut-scenes can be viewed again via the "Extras" menu). While "Pro-Career" mode is more detailed, with over 150 cups to win. There is also an online mode for various platforms in which you can race a number (the actual number of people you can race depends on the platform used) of other online players to win points. It is also possible to unlock series with the online mode of the game. The Game also Features Pit stops like in TOCA Race Driver 2 (DTM Race Driver 2) to get going with new stuff onto the Vehicle. Pit stops are usually needed so need to be in there in time before you go back onto the Track. Damage is when a car gets smashed by other cars in the race. Quicks and Features *The Bad: *No way to switch between the Logitech Driving Force steering wheel and PS2 game controller without resetting the PS2 console. *No way to use the PS2's Browser utility to make backups of gamesaves, and there's no manual Save either. There is, however, a roundabout way to save the game to another memory card (see "Miscellaneous Notes" below). *The Good: *Works with the Logitech Driving Force steering wheel and allows adjusting the strength of force feedback. *Includes onscreen accelerator/brake gauges (handy for checking the proper working of pedals or buttons). *Includes an onscreen mirror. *Wide variety of cars/vehicles and race types (not just ToCA touring cars and ToCA championships). *Includes more tuning options and, in some championships, you can even select upgrade parts. TOCA Series Since the series began in 1997 with TOCA Touring Car Championship, the franchise has been released on PC, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox, with particular success in Europe and Australia where the motorsports featured are most popular. Since TOCA Race Driver, the fourth title in the series, each new game is released under different titles in different regions, such as Pro Race Driver in the US, DTM Race Driver in Germany, and V8 Supercars in Australia. Cast of the Characters The Cast of Characters are in order of the game: *Tom Cotcher Rick Irving (Voice) *Christianne Olivieia Gina (Voice) *Jamie Treacher Streatham (Voice) *Pollyanna Williams Angela (Voice) *Lidia Martinez Sinita (Voice) *Pernille Lind Jasmine (Voice) *Polly Brown Angela (Voice) Flags and Rules. The Flags are in Different colours meaning different warnings like with the Rules: *Blue Flag: Commonly referred to as passing flag and indicates that a driver should be aware of a faster car attempting to lap them. *Black Flag: The Black Flag indicates that a Driver has received either a timed or pit penalty. *Yellow Flag: The Yellow Flag is displayed as a warning of an accident ahead. Overtaking is forbidden whlist the yellow flag is out. *Green flag: The Green flag (waved after yellow) signals the end of a caution period. Drivers can resume to race speed. *White flag: The white flag indicates that the driver has commenced their last lap of the race or can mean (in certain Championships) that there is a much slower vehicle on the sector of track controlled by that flag post. *Black and White Flag: A Black and white diagonally divided flag is shown to drivers for unsportsmanlike behaviour on the track, such as careless driving or corner cutting and even Wrong Way. *Black with an orange circle Flag: A Black flag with an orange circle is shown to drivers whose vehicles have mechanical problems. Drivers shown the flag must return to the pits as soon as possible. World Tour The player has to progress through different tiers of championships in this mode. It has 32 different tiers and championships. The player is coached by a man called Rick. The player has to defeat many different rivals in this mode. In each tier, you'll only need to complete one championship objective to unlock the next tier. However, if you want to unlock the Honda events (in Pro Career and Free Race), you'll need to complete all of the championship objectives in all of the tiers. Events in World Tour *1 2: Autosport Clio Cup | Global GT Lights *2 2: Class B 4WD Track Challenge | MG Team Rally Shield *3 3: Formula 1000 | Off-Road Buggy Nationals | US Muscle Car Tour *4 3: Supertruck International Series | Baja Motorcross Series | Japanese Works Cup *5 3: 4x4 Monster Series | Formula Ford | Palmer Caterham Challenge *6 3: British GT - GT Cup | 1930's Vintage Grand Prix | US Speedtruck Challenge *7 3: Baja Buggy Kitcar Cup | Formula Palmer Audi | British GT - GT Cup *8 3: RA Rallycross Championship | British GT - GT Cup | International Rallycross *9 3: Silver Arrows Grand Prix Series | Nissan Off-Road Challenge | Class B 4WD Track Challenge *10 3: 4x4 Rallycross | Formula BMW ADAC Championship | Autosport Clio Cup *11 3: European V6 Championship | World GT - NGT | Formula 1000 *12 3: Historic Group B Rally | Palmer Jaguar JP1 | Formula Ford *13 3: 1970's GT Cup | HPDC V8 Supercar Series | Palmer Caterham Challenge *14 3: Class A 4WD Track Challenge | US Dirt Series | 1930's Vintage Grand Prix *15 3: Renault A110 International Rally | British GT - GT Cup | Formula BMW ADAC Championship *16 3: 1960's GT | 4x4 Monster Series | Supertruck International Series *17 3: RWD Anniversary Rally | 1960's GT | HPDC V8 Supercar Series *18 3: Type-R Trans Cup | British GT - NGT | European V6 Championship *19 3: US Muscle Car Tour | Japanese Works Cup | Off-Road Buggy Nationals *20 3: 1970's GT Cup | Xpower SV Shield | Formula Palmer Audi *21 3: V8 Supercars | British GT - NGT | Ultima Can-Am Tour *22 3: US Speedtruck Challenge | 4x4 Rallycross | Palmer Jaguar JP1 *23 3: Formula 3 | Group N Rally | DTM *24 3: Indycar Series | British GT - NGT | 1960's Grand Prix *25 3: 1980's Williams Grand Prix | 4x4 Off-Road Tour | Type-R Trans Cup *26 3: DTM | Mitsubishi Motors Rally Trophy | Ultima Can-Am Tour *27 3: GT Tuning Cup | Dodge Super Speedway Tour | Formula 3 *28 2: 1990's Williams Grand Prix | V8 Supercars *29 2: DTM | GT Tuning Cup *30 2: 4x4 Off-Road Tour | GT Tuning Cup *31 1: BMW WilliamsF1 Team Challenge *32 1: WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Pro Career Pro Career is a Mode where a Player has to progress through Different Championships in the game to unlock Other Championships in this Mode. If a Player wins a Cup than they unlock Bonus Championships to play in Free Race Mode Only. The Player gets all 177 out of 177 Cups then it unlocks all the Bonus Championships and Bonuses as will like all Championships. Championships in Pro Career with the Vehicles *Classics: *1930's Vintage Grand Prix Mercedes-Benz W25 8 *1960's Grand Prix Team Lotus Type 49 8 *1960's GT Corvette L88 Sunray DX 9 *1970's GT Cup BMW E26, Lancia Beta MC 8 *1980's Williams Grand Prix Williams Honda FW11B 6 *1990's Williams Grand Prix Williams Renault FW18 6 *Historic Group B Rally Audi Quattro 3 *RA Rallycross Championship Alpine A110 1600 S Group 4 3 *Renault A110 International Rally Alpine A110 1600 S Group 4 3 *RWD Anniversary Rally Lancia Stratos 3 *Silver Arrows Grand Prix Endurance Mercedes-Benz W196 3 *Silver Arrows Grand Prix Series Mercedes-Benz W196 8 *US Muscle Car Tour Buick GS455, Firebird F400 *GT: *British GT - GT Cup Vette C5, VX220, Aero 8, Noble, Marcos 7 *British GT - NGT C5R, Mosler, TVR, Ultima GTR, Monaro 7 *Class A 4WD Track Challenge Lancer Evo VIII, Impreza 22B 7 *Class B 4WD Track Challenge Lancer Evo IV, Impreza N10 7 *Global GT Lights GT Light 11 *GT Tuning Cup Koenig GT/GT-D, Gemballa GTR 8 *Japanese Works Cup Honda NSX, Nismo Fairlady Z 9 *Palmer Caterham Challenge Caterham 7 8 *Palmer Jaguar JP1 Palmer Jaguar JP1 9 *Ultima Can-Am Tour Ultima Can-Am 2001 8 *World GT - GT Cup Vette C5, VX220, Aero 8, Noble, Marcos 12 *World GT - NGT C5R, Mosler, TVR, Ultima GTR, Monaro 12 *Xpower SV Shield MG Xpower SVR *Oval: *Dodge Super Speedway Tour Dodge Charger 4 *Indycar Series Dallara Automobili, Panoz Gforce 4 *US Dirt Series Buick GS455, Firebird F400 2 *US Speedtruck Challenge Chevrolet Silverado Truck 4 *World Sprintcar Series WSC Sprintcar *Touring Car: *Autosport Clio Cup Racing Renault Clio 9 *DTM Audi A4, AMG C, Vectra GTS 9 *European V6 Championship Renault Clio V6 Sport 9 *HPDC V8 Supercar Series Falcon AU/BA, Commodore VX/VY 5 *Supertruck International Series Strana Supertruck 8 *Type-R Trans Cup Honda Civic Type R 7 *V8 Supercars Falcon BA, Commodore VZ 13 *V8 Supercars International Tour Falcon BA, Commodore VZ *Off-Road: *4x4 Off-Road Tour Pajero Evo, VW Race-Touareg 7 *4x4 Monster Series Thunder Mountain 3 *4x4 Rallycross Impreza 22B v2, Lancer Evo IV v2 4 *Baja Buggy Kitcar Cup Volkswagen Beetle Baja Bug 6 *Baja Motorcross Series K500 Pro Baja Duneracer 6 *Group N Rally Evo VIII Group N, Impreza N10 3 *International Rallycross Renault Clio V6 Rally X 4 *MG Team Rally Shield MG ZR Super 1600 3 *Mitsubishi Motors Rally Trophy Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI Group A 3 *Nissan Off-Road Challenge Nissan Dakar N04 6 *Off-Road Buggy Nationals Turnham Sandframe M4 *Open Wheel: *BMW WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Williams BMW FW27 9 *Euro Karting Championship Mari Mk 9 Rotax Max 7 *Formula 1000 Formula J-1000 11 *Formula 3 Formula 3 8 *Formula BMW ADAC Championship Formula BMW 9 *Formula Ford Formula Ford 10 *Formula Palmer Audi Formula Palmer Audi 9 *WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Williams Honda FW11B, Williams Renault FW18, Williams BMW FW27 *TMS: *Palmer Motorsport Sensation Clio R, Caterham 7, JP1, Z, F Audi Cars The game features a host of 70 licensed race cars, most notably the Williams F1 car from the 2005 season (Williams FW27), as well the full DTM, V8 Supercars and IRL grid from their respective 2005 seasons. However, despite the fact that the game doesn't offer fully licensed teams in all of their competitions, the game does have licensed cars throughout nearly every championship, with cars such as the Subaru Impreza, from the 4WD GT Championship, 4x4 Rallycross and the Honda NSX, from the Japanese Works Car Cup. Some of the cars in the game are imitations of some Formula One teams cars during that season, such as Team Solar's car in the Formula 3 championship looking like Renault F1's 2005 car and Osbourne Clark's Palmer Audi car looks like BAR's 2005 car. Race Disciplines. The Disciplines contain a number of Championships in that Motorsport to use in Free Race and Pro Career. *Classics: The Classic Discipline allows you to compete in some of the most famous racing cars ever raced. From the 1930s Championship winning Mercedes W25 to the powerful muscle cars of the '70s. *GT: Race some of the most prestigious and exotic sports cars in the GT discipline. Take part in multi-class races, and get to grips with some of the most powerful racing cars in the world of motorsport. *Oval: From dirt ovals, to the legendary Indianapolis Motor Speedway, experience the excitement of the world's fastest professional motor sport. *Touring car: The Touring car discipline is about aggressive, high-octane, pack racing. Ultimately aiming to earn a place in either the DTM or V8 Supercar Championship Series. *Off-road: From Rally, to Baja, Nissan Dakar to Rally Cross, experience every Level of Off Road racing in the Off Road discipline. The challenge in this thrilling style of racing is not only master your vehicle, but also the environment. *Open Wheel: Perharps one of the most technically difficult disciplines, Open Wheel demands that drivers fully understand the nuances of each Track and vehicle. The secret here is all about the racing line, and taking great care to avoid contact in these powerful, but fragile machines. *TMS: Comepete in a series of time trial events at the Beford Autodrome Complex. Each Event Take place in a Different and circuit at the site. *Honda: This Discipline features a selection of unique and challenging Championships, pitting players in a number of Different Honda cars and Vehicles. Championships TOCA Race Driver 3 has about 35 types of racing and 120 Championships through World Tour and Pro career. Also there's about 10 Bonus Championships in the Classics discipline, 10 Bonus Championships in The GT discipline, 1 Bonus Championship in the Oval discipline, 7 Bonus Championships in the Touring Car discipline, 5 Bonus Championships in the Off-Road Discipline and about 13 Bonus Championships in the Open Wheel discpline. These Bonus Championships will be ulocked if someone Wins a Cup in the Pro career, Normal or Hard and Having a Fast Time Record. The Championships have also available cars to race in. Championships in Free race & Pro Career in TOCA Race Driver 3 *Classics: *1930's Vintage Grand Prix Mercedes-Benz W25 *1960's Grand Prix Team Lotus Type 49 *1960's GT Corvette L88 Sunray DX *1970's GT Cup BMW E26 M1, Lancia Beta Monte Carlo Turbo *1980's Williams Grand Prix Williams Honda FW11B *1990's Williams Grand Prix Williams Renault FW18 *Historic Group B Rally Audi Quattro *RA Rallycross Championship Alpine A110 1600 S Group 4 *Renault A110 International Rally Alpine A110 1600 S Group 4 *RWD Anniversary Rally Lancia Stratos *Silver Arrows Grand Prix Endurance Mercedes-Benz W196 *Silver Arrows Grand Prix Series Mercedes-Benz W196 *US Muscle Car Tour Buick GS455, Pontiac Firebird F400 *GT: *British GT - GT Cup Corvette C5, Vauxhall VX220, Morgan Aero 8, Noble M12 GTO 3R, Marcos Mantis *British GT - NGT Corvette C5R, Mosler MT900, TVR T400R, Ultima GTR, Vauxhall Monaro *Class A 4WD Track Challenge Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII, Subaru Impreza 22B *Class B 4WD Track Challenge Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV, Subaru Impreza N10 *Global GT Lights GT Light *GT Tuning Cup Koenig GT/GT-D, Gemballa GTR *Japanese Works Cup Honda NSX, Nismo Fairlady Z *Palmer Caterham Challenge Caterham 7 *Palmer Jaguar JP1 Palmer Jaguar JP1 *Ultima Can-Am Tour Ultima Can-Am 2001 *World GT - GT Cup Corvette C5, Vauxhall VX220, Morgan Aero 8, Noble M12 GTO 3R, Marcos Mantis *World GT - NGT Corvette C5R, Mosler MT900, TVR T400R, Ultima GTR, Vauxhall Monaro *Xpower SV Shield MG Xpower SVR *Oval: *Dodge Super Speedway Tour Dodge Charger *Indycar Series Dallara Automobili, Panoz Gforce *US Dirt Series Buick GS455, Pontiac Firebird F400 *US Speedtruck Challenge Chevrolet Silverado Truck *World Sprintcar Series WSC Sprintcar *Touring Car: *Autosport Clio Cup Racing Renault Clio *DTM Audi A4 DTM, AMG Mercedes C Klasse, Opel Vectra GTS V8 *European V6 Championship Renault Clio V6 Sport *HPDC V8 Supercar Series Ford Falcon AU/BA, Holden Commodore VX/VY *Supertruck International Series Strana Supertruck *Type-R Trans Cup Honda Civic Type R *V8 Supercars Ford Falcon BA, Holden Commodore VZ *V8 Supercars International Tour Ford Falcon BA, Holden Commodore VZ *Off-Road: *4x4 Off-Road Tour Mitsubishi Pajero Evo, VW Race-Touareg *4x4 Monster Series Thunder Mountain *4x4 Rallycross Subaru Impreza 22B v2, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV v2 *Baja Buggy Kitcar Cup Volkswagen Beetle Baja Bug *Baja Motorcross Series K500 Pro Baja Duneracer *Group N Rally Mtsubishi Lancer Evo VIII Group N, Subaru Impreza N10 *International Rallycross Renault Clio V6 Rally X *MG Team Rally Shield MG ZR Super 1600 *Mitsubishi Motors Rally Trophy Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI Group A *Nissan Off-Road Challenge Nissan Dakar N04 *Off-Road Buggy Nationals Turnham Sandframe M4 *Open Wheel: *BMW WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Williams BMW FW27 *Euro Karting Championship Mari Mk 9 Rotax Max *Formula 1000 Formula J-1000 *Formula 3 Formula 3 *Formula BMW ADAC Championship Formula BMW *Formula Ford Formula Ford *Formula Palmer Audi Formula Palmer Audi *WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Williams Honda FW11B, Williams Renault FW18, Williams BMW FW27 *TMS: *Palmer Motorsport Sensation Renault Clio R, Caterham 7, Palmer Jaguar JP1 ,Nissan 350Z, Formula Palmer Audi Bonus Event Championships with the vehicles that recommended in the Bonus Championships. These championships are available in Free Race mode only. The in-game names of these events are actually "Bonus ...". Bonus championships are look alike the same but different tracks. *Classics: *Bonus 1930's Vintage Grand Prix Cup Mercedes-Benz W25 *Bonus 1930's Vintage Grand Prix Shield Mercedes-Benz W25 *Bonus 1960's Grand Prix Team Lotus Type 49 *Bonus 1960's GT Cup Corvette L88 Sunray DX *Bonus 1960's GT Shield Corvette L88 Sunray DX *Bonus 1970's GT Cup BMW E26 M1, Lancia Beta Monte Carlo Turbo *Bonus Muscle Car Tour Buick GS455, Pontiac Firebird F400 *Bonus Muscle Car Tour - Street Race Buick GS455, Pontiac Firebird F400 *Bonus RWD Anniversary Rally Lancia Stratos *Bonus Silver Arrows Grand Prix Series Mercedes-Benz W196 *GT: *Bonus Class A 4WD Track Challenge Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII, Subaru Impreza 22B *Bonus Class B 4WD Track Challenge Lancer Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV, Subaru Impreza N10 *Bonus Gemballa Challenge Gemballa GTR 750 Evo *Bonus Global GT Lights GT Light *Bonus Japanese Works Cup Honda NSX, Nismo Fairlady Z *Bonus Japanese Works Shield Honda NSX, Nismo Fairlady Z *Bonus Koenig Cup Koenig GT, Koenig GT-D *Bonus Palmer Jaguar JP1 Palmer Jaguar JP1 *Bonus Ultima Can-Am Tour Ultima Can-Am 2001 *Bonus World GT - NGT Corvette C5R, Mosler MT900, TVR T400R, Ultima GTR, Vauxhall Monaro *Oval: *Bonus 1960's GT Oval Challenge Corvette L88 Sunray DX *Touring Car: *Bonus Autosport Clio Cup Racing Renault Clio *Bonus European V6 Cup Renault Clio V6 Sport *Bonus European V6 Shield Renault Clio V6 Sport *Bonus MG Racing Cup MG ZR Super 1600 *Bonus MG Racing Shield MG ZR Super 1600 *Bonus Supertruck International Series Strana Supertruck *Bonus V8 Supercars International Tour Ford Falcon BA, Holden Commodore VZ *Off-Road: *Bonus 4x4 Off-Road Rally Mitsubishi Pajero Evo, VW Race-Touareg *Bonus Baja Buggy Kitcar Cup Volkswagen Beetle Baja Bug *Bonus Baja Motorcross Series K500 Pro Baja Duneracer *Bonus MG Team Rally Shield MG ZR Super 1600 *Bonus Nissan Off-Road Challenge Nissan Dakar N04 *Bonus US Dirt Series Buick GS455, Pontiac Firebird F400 *Open-Wheel: *Bonus BMW WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Williams BMW FW27 *Bonus BMW WilliamsF1 Team Shield Williams BMW FW27 *Bonus Euro Karting Championship Mari Mk 9 Rotax Max *Bonus Formula 1000 Formula J-1000 *Bonus Formula 3 Formula 3 *Bonus Formula 3 Shield Formula 3 *Bonus Formula BMW ADAC Cup Formula BMW *Bonus Formula BMW ADAC Shield Formula BMW *Bonus Formula Ford Formula Ford *Bonus Formula Palmer Audi Cup Formula Palmer Audi *Bonus Formula Palmer Audi Shield Formula Palmer Audi *Bonus WilliamsF1 Team Challenge Williams Honda FW11B, Williams Renault FW18, Williams BMW FW27 *Bonus WilliamsF1 Team Shield Williams Honda FW11B , Williams Renault FW18, Williams BMW FW27 Honda Events. Although the Honda discipline is available in Pro Career mode (as well as in Free Race), these events are purely just for fun (i.e., no cups are won). *Honda 250 EX Challenge Honda TRX 250 EX 3 *Honda Ariel Atom Honda Ariel Atom 3 *Honda Civic 2005 Honda Civic Type R 3 *Honda Civic 2006 Honda Civic 2006 3 *Honda Lawnmower Racing Honda Lawnmower 1 *Honda NSX Honda NSX 3 *Honda S2000 Honda S2000 Toy Events. The Toy discipline is only available in Free Race mode. Note: If you've unlocked the toy cars but you don't see "Toy" at the end of the discipline list, you'll have to go back to Options > Bonus and enable the "Unlock Toy Cars" and "Unlock Slot Racer" options. *GT Tuning Cup Slot Cars Koenig GT/GT-D, Gemballa GTR 2 *RC 4WD Rallycross Lancer Evo IV v2, Impreza 22B v2 1 *RC British GT - GT Cup all GT Cup and NGT cars =Bonus stuff= The game also features bonuses such as unlocking all of the championships and many more of the bonuses. This is a List of the bonuses: *Unlock all Championships in the game *Unlock Extra, bonus Championships *Leave the opposition standing with the speed boost *Unlock and race high speed toy cars *Get into the groove and race in the slot racing championship *Make your car impervious to damage and deal out some punishment *Find out how the story develops by unlocking all of the cutscenes External links *TOCA Race Driver 3 * TOCA Series Forum / RPMnet.org- Global Active Simracing Community de:DTM Race Driver 3 fr:TOCA Race Driver 3 hu:TOCA Race Driver 3